tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvelliosNailo/The Difficulties with Getting Stoned
Ivellios | Odedag the 21 of Hay, 203 Having a companion made of stone really isn't as great as it sounds. Sometimes I get the urge to say something really creepy, and I succeeded by asking if it would be weird to cast Meld into Stone and merge with Erevan. I got the disturbed looks I was aiming for. ☑ Check! Meld into Stone isn't that useful of a spell, as far as I can figure. Maybe it's useful for waiting for guards to pass or something when you're in a dungeon. It only works on the caster, though, so it's not that useful in a group. So many of my spells seem a lot more useful if I were alone. Maybe that's why druids live alone so often--not by personality, but by advantage. That's kind of lame. Being a druid sort of fits my personality, and it definitely fits my interests--discovering how to save the land--but... I'm so curious about the nature of things compared to Magursus. It seems druids are more about fixing the problem than they are discovering why it happened. I'm starting to think I have more in common with wizards. I'm pretty sure Tacitus Bosco was offering to train me as a wizard. I can't decide whether to take him up on his offer or not. Most people who split their attention never grow to reach their potential in either fork. If I switched now, I doubt I'd ever be able to cast 8th or 9th level spells. I'd never be able to change into a flying animal. I like that wizards get to write down their spells and use rituals without needing to prepare them, but... nah, I'm going to see this druid thing through. Right, so, Erevan of stone. We thought of a bunch of ways we could maybe return him to the dying elf he was before the stoning. We basically had two paths: 1) Magursus might help us, or 2) a bunch of possibilities back in Aofie's Stand. I sent out an animal messenger to Magursus, and we waited a few days for him to show up before we would head to Aofie's Stand, which would have it's own list of issues, such as how do we move a 1.3 ton elf? Between me in an animal form, Malrick possibly being able to cast Levitate, and our mule, we probably could have dragged him, but there's no guaranty he wouldn't have lost a limb. I can't have that. He is my cousin after all. Elves don't have as many cousins as dwarves do, so we have to watch out for each other. Luckily, Magursus did show up after a couple days. In the meantime we found the basalisk lair, intending to cleanse them from this area, but they'd already gone. It didn't stop us from collecting all the money and items their now-stone victims had left behind. We even found a helm that allows the wearer to cast Comprehend Languages. No one seemed interested in it, so I put it on. I felt a little bad about our intentions. Basalisks may not be entirely natural creatures, and yes, a lot of sentient folk fall pray to them, including my cousin, but they're just doing what they do. Why should we kill them all? Magical creatures are nature, too. My companions and I are all magical creatures, after all. Moot point, I suppose. I guess my frustration is there was no incentive to not attacking them, assuming we would survive the fight. The cap came in handy when we ran across some trolls (after Erevan was righted, and Magursus bound me to a future favor--as if I would have denied him in the first place). They were "lying in wait" for us to come up the river. They're not exactly quiet creatures, and we ended up coming up behind them. I had hoped to catch the far one in the river with a Tidal Wave spell, to send him down stream, but they're quick buggers when they sprint. Also, apparently trolls can recover from basically anything but fire? One small burn and they stay down, but decapitation, while able to prevent them from making intelligent swings--ineffective. They just hop right back up. Now there's a monstrosity. The nature of morality can be so confusing. Category:Blog posts Category:Ivellios Adventure Log Category:Adventure Log